Gafas y Rojo
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: Porque Ginny Weasley y Lily Evans pueden ser tan parecidas como dos gotas de aguas. Aparte de los cabellos de llamas y Gryffindor en las venas. Regalo de Navidad tardío para Nasirid.


**Disclamer: Nada me pertenece. Sólo mis palabras.**

_Regalo para Nasirid_

* * *

**Gafas y Rojo.**

Alguna gente dice que los hijos acaban casándose con las dobles de sus madres.

Dicen que no logran superar el hecho de separarse de esos seres que le aportaron tanto desde su infancia. Esos seres que ellos consideran la perfección, su primer calor, su primer sujeto de transmisión afectiva.

Dicen que acaban buscando los mismos olores, texturas, sabores. La misma nube vaporosa haciendo las veces de pelo. Las mismas pupilas veteadas transfiriendo imágenes mojadas desde su interior. El mismo marfil dejándose entrever entre sus labios. Los mismos murmullos, con voces ásperas, suaves, de madera o palo, tal vez.

Pero siempre, siempre la misma esencia.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo mientras se acurrucaba en un intento de calor en aquellos días en los que él y sus amigos jugaban juntos a ser nómadas y muertos. Ron colocaba la radio sobre sus piernas, en aquella tienda de campaña, y comenzaba la ida y vuelta de aquella manecilla en busca de voces de micrófono. Él y Hermione jugaban a las falsas miradas casuales y Harry se apoyaba en sus rodillas comenzando a pensar en melenas pelirrojas y miradas con significados. De un póster de las brujas de Macbeth visto borroso entre beso y beso y varias snichts como petardos en el jardín de la madriguera.

Nunca lo había pensado.

Y fue desde que había encontrado aquel trozo de fotografía resquebrajada en Grimmauld Place, aquel trozo de carta y el recuerdo de las fotografías que un día Hagrid le regaló de sus padres sonriendo a cámara. Entonces había comenzado a darse cuenta de todo. Que un ojo puede parecerse a otro ojo por pocos genes que se compartan. Porque hasta entonces no fue cuando empezó a asociar las ideas e imágenes.

Siempre se había mirado al espejo preguntándose si él tendría algún parecido a sus padres. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de si él tendría todas aquellas cosas que decían los mayores a los niños pequeños. De lo mucho que parecía aquella barbilla ser heredada.

- _Sin duda de tu padre, Dudley. Sin ninguna duda._

O del carácter. Aquel carácter que por mucho que se mirase y oyese, parecía también adquirirse.

- _Esa parte seguramente no la heredaste de mí. Seguramente eso lo sacaste de tu madre. Petunia siempre fue algo masoquista. _

Nada más caer aquella fotografía en sus manos había comenzado a hacer expediciones silenciosas a los espejos. Se revolvía el pelo, se ponía y quitaba las gafas, se pellizcaba las mejillas, comparando siempre su reflejo, una y otra vez con la imagen de sus manos.

Pero no fue hasta aquel día, aquel día en el bosque se Dean, con el guardapelo roto y los silbidos baratos de Ron, cuando las ideas se acoplaron en su mente en aquellos días de guardias, de té de icebergs o de llamas, cuando pensó en Godric's Hollow. De lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que aquel treinta y uno no hubiese sido él y sí precisamente otro, por muy egoísta que pudiese sonar. De gafas de pasta y sonrisas en sus cristales, de pelos alborotados saludando al bebé de enfrente. De melenas vaporosas que imitan a las llamas y a sus ojos del color del vidrio de las botellas. Nada de cerveza, aceitunas y coca colas. Sólo vidrio y burbujas.

Y fue a partir de ahí, entre los retazos de _Un caldero lleno del amor caliente y fuerte _mientras el dial oscilaba de emisora en emisora, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que Lily Evans y Ginny Weasley eran tan iguales que podría ser cierta la leyenda de aquel lunático llamado Freud o Fred. Porque ella y su madre no sólo compartían rasgos superficiales.

Y se podría dar por explicado con el más estúpido de los análisis.

Ellas, aparte de compartir una complexión atlética, una agilidad propia de la goma o el elástico, y un pelo rojizo tan largo como el hambre, eran Griffindors, y su carácter hacia honor a ello.

Ambas eran buenas en exámenes y en las habilidades de los hechizos. Ginny había sido la primera mujer nacida en la familia Weasley desde hacía varias generaciones y una chica nacida en séptimo puesto en una familia de magos. Ambos elementos que hacían presagiar una gran hechicera según los rumores urbanos. Realizaba un perfecto reducto, sin consecuencias ni interferencias, y su especialidad era sin duda el mocomurciélago para el asombro de muchos. Respecto a Lily Evans, al igual que Ginny, había sido perteneciente al Club Slughorn, lugar para los brillantes. Su mayor habilidad las asignaturas en su totalidad y el mayor brillo en Pociones y Encantamientos, obteniendo el Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

Las dos eran divertidas y de mal carácter cuando las situaciones eran aún más feas. Harry la había visto gritar de furia consiguiéndosele hinchar aquella vena que hacía parte de su recorrido en nuestro cuello. La había visto quitarle el mando de capitán de quidditch cuando las cosas se les iban de las manos. Y lo cierto es que lo hacía bien, lo hacía demasiado bien. Incluso mejor que su papel de buscadora, y de mala no tenía verdaderamente nada.

Porque Ginny podía ser mandona cuando le daba la gana.

La había visto volar sobre la escoba. Sentir el viento sobre su cara. Agarrar fuertemente el mango y cerrar los ojos levemente, siempre levemente. Y entonces, sólo entonces proliferar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de libertad. Como la que había pronunciado cuando lo besó en el día de su cumpleaños. Siempre de la misma forma. Siempre por sorpresa. Ella siempre decidía cuando besarle. Y cómo besarle.

Como la última vez.

- Harry, ¿Te importaría venir un momento?

Había ido, había subido hasta su cuarto, marcándole el camino, aunque muy bien sabía él cuál era. Se había puesto frente a él, clavándole los ojos, mientras él intentaba despegar los suyos de los pósters de quidditch.

- Feliz diecisiete cumpleaños.

Despegó la mirada de una réplica de bludger y la pegó inmediatamente al marco de la ventana. Mirarla sería como el chasquido de las petazetas.

- Bonita vista –murmuró.

Pero a ella nada le robaría su objetivo. Nada.

- No sabía qué regalarte.

Sus ojos castaños estaban secos. Como las llamas.

- No se me ocurría nada útil. Sabía que tenía que ser pequeño, para que cupiera en tu bolsillo. Así que pensé que podía regalarte algo con lo que pudieras recordarme. Algo pequeño, casi imperceptible.

- ¿Imperceptible?

Y él lo recordaba de forma no muy clara, porque no se vieron cejas levantadas como síntoma de interrogación ni ojos abiertos. Ella se había lanzado a él besándole la boca. Y él había recordado el sabor y la sensación que le producía el whisky de fuego.

Porque ella era eso, era Whisky. Era frío y era llamas a la misma vez.

Y Harry se había preguntado si su madre habría sido igual con su padre alguna vez.

Porque también ella era dulzuras y agallas.

Lily Evans había pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix. Había pertenecido a una organización junto a Dumbledore y su padre para derrocar a Voldemort. Y como no, Ginny también lo hizo. Ella y unos cuántos alumnos de Hogwarts había fundado el Ejército de Dumbledore. Una formación que aunque en sus principios había nacido para pronunciarse contra Dolores Umbridge, había ido evolucionando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una lucha contra mortífagos y defensores del liderazgo de la única sangre.

Y así se lo demostraron. Porque cuando Harry buscaba Horrocruxes, ellos hacían pintadas, acumulaban cortes y torturas, robaban espadas que silenciaban horrocruxes y conspiraban deliberadamente. Eran sus aliados, su ejército.

Porque si algo era cierto es que ambas mujeres quisieron a Harry Potter por encima de todas las cosas. Por encima de la magia y por encima de la muerte.

Una y otra sabían que Voldemort lo quería muerto. Que su vida le partía las venas y que respirar su aire era peligroso y complicado. A ninguna le convenía, y su madre pudo ver las consecuencias clavándose las faldas con clavos en el día de la llegada. En el día en el que Voldemort convirtió las mejillas de sus padres sonrojadas y vivas en simples muñecos de trapo.

Ninguna de las dos retrocedió cuando el peligro estaba tan cerca que le quemaba los pies. Ninguna. Ni siquiera cuando Arthur Weasley le prohibió que pisara las losas fuera de la sala de los Menesteres.

Las dos se ataron a él. Como a la vida misma. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Y no le pareció extraño ver a Ginny aprovechar la oportunidad de lanzarse a la batalla cuando les obligaron a abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres para encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Ella prefirió luchar con valentía antes de quedarse en la seguridad de la sala. Sana y salva. La excepción de la multitud. Ella prefirió estar tirando maldiciones al pie de la ventana desvestida de cristales a todo mortífago que se introducía en su campo ocular, expulsando sonrisas con cada acierto. Y sabía que si su madre hubiera estado allí lo hubiera hecho de igual forma. Frunciendo el entrecejo por la búsqueda y sonriendo en el éxito. Entornando los ojos de igual forma y moviéndose las mismas pestañas por el impulso.

Las mismas pestañas largas. Las mismas pestañas de fuego.

Y cuando la vio, cuando los cuerpos semi corpóreos, ni translúcidos ni lúcidos, acudieron a él, a la tierra de sus pies en el bosque prohibido, sintió morir de ansia. Sintió morir. Porque ahora veía la verdad. Porque ahora no tenía por qué preguntarse si su pelo sería igual que el de su padre, o si sería un efecto de la fotografía. Ahora no tendría que preguntarse si los ojos de su madre serían de un verde tan intenso como el suyo, o por el contrario, fueran débiles y abordonados.

_- Hay alguien ahí. Tiene una capa de invisibilidad._

Ahora no tenía por qué preguntárselo. Ahora no tendría que sentir envidia por los parecidos de los Dursley. Porque él también había heredado atributos y rasgos. Porque ahora él lo sabía. Ahora sí lo sabía.

_- Pensé que vendría. Esperaba que viniera. Parece que he sido…_

Los había visto en memorias, en mentes. Los había visto en fotografías, en espejos misteriosos. Pero nunca, nunca en la realidad. En su realidad, con palabras dirigidas hacia él. A precisamente él. Había visto sus ojos mirar objetos y personas, los había visto mirar la nada, como ciegos, e incluso alguna vez se cruzaron con los suyos, por alguna casualidad. Pero nunca les habían hablado a él. Nunca se habían fijado en él, como balas, escrutándole cada molécula de su ser.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Como también sabía que Ginny se parecía tanto a su madre como los ladrones a los ladrones.

_- ¡No lo has sido!_

Y la última mirada que le echó tuvo dos significados. Se paró hincando los pies en la tierra, pesados y temblantes, y los miró por última vez. La última vez siendo humano. Intentó retener en el impreso de su retina la imagen de sus padres, Remus y Sirius, observando cada detalle. Quería recordarlos. Y si era verdad aquella leyenda de ver en pasajes rápidos y claros de aquellos momentos más felices de la vida en el instante de la muerte, quería ver esa imagen también. La imagen de la primera y última vez que sus padres le hablaban y miraban sólo a él.

El segundo significado fue otro. Fue el de los ojos de su madre, fundidos con los de Ginny. Pareciéndole, a pesar del color, que eran los mismos ojos. Y por instante le pareció ver en ellos la misma _mirada fulgurante_ de la primera vez que ella lo besó.

_- Harry Potter; el niño que vivió. _

Porque alguna gente dice que los hijos acaban casándose con las dobles de sus madres.

Dicen que acaban buscando los mismos olores, texturas, sabores. La misma nube vaporosa haciendo las veces de pelo. Las mismas pupilas veteadas transfiriendo imágenes mojadas desde su interior. El mismo marfil dejándose entrever entre sus labios. Los mismos murmullos, con voces ásperas, suaves, de madera o palo, tal vez.

_Y luego vino el color verde. Y la oscuridad. _

* * *

_Me ha salido corto (con lo enemiga que soy de las cosas cortas), y sobre todo, extraño. Lo primero que me surgió no tenía nada que ver con lo que salió al final y lo he leído tantas veces que ya sólo veo frases sueltas._

_Aún así espero que te guste, Nasi. Todo mi cariño va en cada una de estas letras. Me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido._

_Un abrazo enorme._


End file.
